MegaMan Battle Network: The Rise Of Abbodon
by David265
Summary: When a virus takes over and destroys the known world in 20XX. Future Lan, the last human, creates a time-machine and goes back into the past to warn himself, his family and friends of what is to come. With the help of Lan and his friends and NetNavis, they go on a quest to prevent the destruction of the earth. Will they manage to save the world? LanXMayl and MegaXRoll
1. Chapter 1

**MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK: THE RISE OF ABBODON **

Chapter 1:

Using Past-Tense

**A/N: For those of you who don't know me, this is my first time taking a crack at a Megaman story, so any constructive criticism will do very nicely. Another thing is that I do not own the Megaman Battle Network games/amine/manga or any of their respective properties or characters as they are under ownership of CAPCOM*. I do however own any characters that I may create and the scenario that I choose to put said characters in. Anyways, let's get started.**

The year is 20XX,

It is the future, where everything is connected via the Net.

We use PET's, or PErsonal Terminals which house our NetNavis, to traverse the known Network and to help us complete our daily tasks.

But with good there is always bad waiting around the corner to challenge it.

Our job is to combat that evil, to make living on Earth as safe as it can be.

Unfortunately, we failed to uphold it...

My name is Lan Hikari, and I'm one of the last humans left.

_Journal Entry: Jan 4, 20XX._

_ My life is done, everything I had worked for, destroyed. My friends consumed by fire, they pushed me away so that I wouldn't have had to share their fate; so that maybe I could change what occurred. I watched as my family was obliterated, feeling helpless. Why is it that I was the only one that survived? The rampage of the Abbodon Virus. But 10 years of running from it, trying to find a way to go back, really does do things to a guy. _

_ MegaMan is badly damaged from having to fight it when it first appeared in the human realm, and I have slowly restored him to working condition. I hide out in the old, shattered ruins of SciLab, using the pieces of the wreckage to build a time-machine. Even now as I write I can hear the blood-curdling scream of Abbodon off in the distance as it continues it's search for me, nearing everyday. But this time it is here, I only have a few hours at most to complete my work, or my friends memories and sacrifice would have been in vain. Take care my friend, you have always listened to me when I needed it._

Lan closed the tethered journal and placed his pen right beside it, staring at the name of his father, Dr. Hikari, whose name was printed on the front cover. He took the journal and shoved it into his pocket.

"Lan, you can't keep thinking about what has happened," Came the muffled voice of MegaMan.

"Your right MegaMan, but I can't help it," Lan said as he took his PET out of it's holster and looked at the blue Navi plastered on the screen.

"But you have a chance to change that, to change this,"

" You don't understand! I lost my friends and my family!"

"You know...I lost my friends too Lan, and your family was once mine, so I feel your pain in the same degree,"

"What if it were possible MegaMan...to go back in time" Lan said as he looked at the portal standing in the middle of the room. He stood up and walked over to it.

"Well we'd stop this before it happened."

"But who says we could save them, even if they knew ahead of time?"

"We don't know that Lan, but any chance we have is the slimmest at best to save everyone we knew." MegaMan said in a reassuring way.

The ground suddenly shook violently, knocking Lan off his feet and onto the cold, hard floor. The screech of the Abbodon pierced the walls of SciLab and shook the building even more, causing books to fall off their misshapen shelves, and the ceiling to crack.

Lan sat up quickly and looked at MegaMan, "Quickly MegaMan! Give me an analysis, there's no way it can already be here!" He shouted as he got back up onto his feet and ran over to the portal, and quickly started to thumb around with the controls, and plugged vacuum tubes into their respective places.

"Lan! You'd better hurry! The Abbodon Virus is in SciLab! Approximate time until arrival at your position is two minutes and counting!" MegaMan said hastily.

Lan plugged in a few more tubes and programmed a few commands into the system and pulled the starter lever, "Please work!" He pleaded.

The system sparked and flared; lights sprang up all around the portal and the interdimensional field appeared in the center viewing the past of DenCity, 10 years ago.

"Haha! Yes!" Lan cheered as he looked at MegaMan, "Come on, let's get out of here!" He said as he approached the portal.

"Yes, let's" MegaMan said in reply.

The wall shook again, more violently this time causing the ceiling the collapse upon the vacuum tube, making the interdimensional portal instantly disappear.

"What?! No!" Lan screamed in horror as he ran over to the ceiling rubble and tried to remove it from atop the vacuum tube which had been disconnected from the terminal.

"Lan! Abbodon is here!" MegaMan warned.

The wall suddenly broke, crumbling down to reveal the darkened gray clouds and the rain that it was letting in, dousing Lan in water. Standing there was a giant beast which had blood red eyes, towering over the whole of SciLab.

Lan trembled in fear as he moved back towards the wall, "H-He's finally here! I-I failed!" He sobbed as he looked at the menacing beast who was glaring at him.

The beast snarled and released it's blood-curdling scream which violently shook the ground and tore the remaining walls of SciLab.

"Lan, we have no choice but to fight! I'll by some time so that you can repair the portal, but we have to hurry!" MegaMan screamed, snapping Lan out of his self-loathing.

"Right! We still have a chance!" Lan said confidently, thunder and lightning crackling all around him in the skies. He stared at the towering beast and flipped open his PET, and then looked at MegaMan.

"You ready?" Lan asked as he pulled out a chip for 'Reality' from his pocket

"Yeah, let's do this Lan!" MegaMan answered.

"Alright! Final Battle routine! Set!

"Execute!"

"Let's go! Reality, battle chip in...download!" Lan shouted as he installed the chip into his PET.

MegaMan quickly dematerialized from his PET and reassembled in the human realm.

"OK! MegaMan, do your best!" Lan said as he installed a few extra battle chips for him.

"Thanks Lan. Now get working!"

"Right!" Lan said as he turned back to the rubble and started to push with all his might to remove it from the tube.

"Over here you overgrown virus!" MegaMan taunted, throwing his hands up into the air to catch Abbodon's attention, causing the beast to snarl and look at him. He grinned, "Dash chip, activate!" A Fishy virus appeared in front of him and he jumped on top of it, soaring into the air; Abbodon following closely behind.

"Dex...Mai...Mayl, I'm sorry for letting you guys down. But I will not quit until I can change that!" Lan said as he pushed harder on the rubble, slowly lifting it off of the tube.

"Mega-Buster!" MegaMan said as he extended his hand and morphed it into a single-shot blaster, aimed it at Abbodon and fired multiple shots each finding it's point upon the beast.

The beast roared in anger and slashed at the Fishy virus, deleting it in one hit and sending MegaMan crashing to the floor below in a cloud of kicked up dust. He quickly stood back up and coughed up dust. He looked at his arm and noticed that it's data started to dissipate.

"He's a lot stronger than I remember it." MegaMan said as he stood back up, holding his arm.

Abbodon roared, raising his head up into the air. Above his mouth formed a small ball of energy, he looked down and fired a beam directly at MegaMan.

"MetGaurd chip, activate!" MegaMan said as he cringed in anticipation of the blast as a small shield formed around him. The blast hit, and instantly destroyed the shield, knocking him back onto the ground. He looked up, his occipital lobe data damaged severely, his vision distorted.

"Come on, I can't quit now! Lan needs me...just a little more!" He said as he stood up once more, his left eye sparking electricity and losing data from the impact.

"MegaMan! Please be alright!" Lan said as he pushed again, lifting the rubble even higher, almost off of the vacuum tube.

"Vulcan...chip...activate!" MegaMan said hoarsely as he lifted up a small Gatling gun and fired continuous rounds at Abbodon. 'Please hurry, Lan! I can't hold on much longer!' He pleaded in his mind.

"Oh, come on you stupid piece of rubble! Move!" Lan said as he pushed one final time, finally managing to push the rubble off of the tube. In triumph, he quickly pulled the vacuum tube back over to the terminal and reinstalled it, pressing some buttons, and pulling the starter lever once again.

Nothing happened.

"No,no,no,no, not again!" Lan said as he looked up and down the panel for the source of the problem, and found that the solar battery had also dropped out. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a spare solar battery, which was intentionally for his PET, and shoved it into the machine and pulled the lever once more.

The portal sputtered and lit up, the interdimensional portal appearing.

"MegaMan! I got the portal fixed! Let's get out of here!" Lan screamed over to MegaMan.

MegaMan stood up after being knocked down once more, a portion of his lower abdomen deleted.

"Finally! AreaSteal, activate!" He said as he suddenly disappeared right when Abbodon's fist crashed down upon the spot he was once at. He reappeared right next to Lan and collapsed.

"MegaMan! Are you alright!?" Lan said as he saw his Navi sitting there, his data slowly leaving him.

"I'm fine Lan. Get me back into the PET before Abbodon notices, and let's get outta here!"

"Alright! Sending return signal."

"RETURN FAILED. CORRUPT DATA FOUND!" The PET screamed as the error sign screamed past the screen.

"What? Why is it doing this?!" Lan said as he tried again only to have the same response.

"Lan. I think I'm done. My data is too far gone and cannot be returned." MegaMan said.

"I'm not leaving you MegaMan! I can't!" Lan said, tears coming to his eyes, "Not after all we've been through!"

"If you go now I can hold off Abbodon, and shut down the portal so that it can't follow you."

"But I needed you in order to change the past! I can't do it without you!"

"You won't," MegaMan said as he put his hand over his core emblem, which housed his memory data, twisted and ripped it out. "Transfer core data!" He said causing the emblem to disappear and reappear in the PET.

"MegaMan."

"This is my heart, my memory, with this I will always be with you to complete our mission. Now go Lan." MegaMan said smiling as he sat on the ground, "Mega-Buster!" Shots started blaring through the air towards the raging Abbodon.

"Goodbye, MegaMan." Lan said as he turned around towards the portal.

"You'll see me again Lan. Just look forward to the future." He said as he fired more shots as Abbodon started to close the gap.

Lan looked at the portal displaying DenCity and without hesitation, stepped through the portal and disappeared in a gleaming light.

'Thanks Lan.' MegaMan thought to himself. He turned around, aimed at the control panel and fired, causing the portal to spew electricity and explode in a flash of light. His data started to separate faster, he stood up and eyed the charging Abbodon.

"Let's go you beast! This is my last stand! Sword chip, activate!" MegaMan said in determination as a sword took the place of his right arm. He charged toward the beast. "This ones for GutsMan!" He said as he jumped up into the air and slashed at the beast, rolled on the ground and stood back up.

The beast roared in anger as a small slash appeared on it's side, but it didn't appear to be affected.

"This one's for you Glide! WideSword chip, activate!" A second sword took the place of his left hand and he charged once more toward Abbodon. He jumped into the air and spun around, letting his swords strike it again and again.

Abbodon roared and slashed at MegaMan to which he evaded barely, trimming the hair on the back of his helmet.

"I still have one more up my sleeve! This one's for Roll, LongSword chip, activate! Program Advance initiated!" He yelled as he raised the swords up and combined them together with the new chip; he grabbed onto the handle and charged at the beast. He slashed at the beast, leaving a giant gash on it's face, but it had little effect. He landed on the ground with a thud. "I've finally been had. I'm done." He said as he watched the beast snarl at him from above. He closed his eyes, and anticipated the final blow.

The creature lifted it's hand and swung away at MegaMan, hitting him right on the mark and sending him crashing into the rubble of SciLab.

MegaMan looked up from amongst the rubble at the dark clouds and the rain falling around him, and smiled as his data broke apart.

"MEGAMAN DELETED" A voice came from his helmet as his data started to dissipate from his feet and ending at his head, floating off into the sky above.

The ground shook and cracked as Abbodon roared in triumph, and as soon as he came left into the distance searching for his next challenge.

_Meanwhile_

Lan flew through the interdimensional portal nearing the past, " So now I can finally save the future." He said as he hit the entrance to the past. He came out of the portal into and crashed, very loudly, onto some trash cans that were placed on the sidewalk banging his head on cement. Losing consciousness he looked over to see a person running over to him.

The person knelt down next to him and started to shake him, "Hey, are you alright sir?" The person asked.

"He looks like he's out cold. Let's take him home, maybe mom will know how to help." Came a voice from the person's side pocket.

Lan then succumbed to unconsciousness and closed his eyes.

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I hope it was not too dry to say in the least. Please leave your comments, any and all will do nicely, while I go make the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

An Unexpected Visit

**A/N: Earlier, I received a most excellent question from one of my reviewers and I have an answer for you. Yes, I did derive the name for the UltraVirus from Abbadon. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter for the second one is coming around the corner. Enjoy guys, comments appreciated I will start to refer to Future Lan as "L" from this point onwards . **

The light from the sun streaked in through the window and onto Lan's eyes as he slept upon the couch in a cozy little home. A soft, cold rag was kept upon his head and a pot of herbal flower fragrance sat next to him on the coffee-table. His eyes fluttered open to meet another pair of eyes looking back at him.

"AAAAAGGGHH!" Future Lan screamed as he darted straight up from the couch and went crashing on the floor with a thud.

"Ah! Your awake! Welcome to our home!" Said a boy, clothed in an orange jacket and had a blue headband wrapped around his forehead, partially exposing his spiked brown hair.

"Lan, maybe you should get mom." Came a voice from the boy's side pocket.

"Your right MegaMan! Hold on, sir" The boy said as he ran out of the room, calling out to his mother.

Future Lan sat up and held his head. "Did he just say MegaMan?" He pondered to himself, "The interdimensional portal must have worked! I made it back!" He stood up and cheered as the boy returned with his mother at his side.

"Well you certainly seem lively! You slept well I hope?" The mother asked.

Future Lan turned over and looked at the woman, his eyes instantly lighting up, tears crossing his eyes, 'Mom! Wow! She looks so young and happy!' He thought to himself.

"Oh! How rude of me! My name is Haruka Hikari, and this is my son Lan, along with his NetNavi MegaMan." Haruka said.

"Please to meet you! My name is L...yeah, just L." L [Future Lan] replied as he extended his hand out in a pleasant gesture.

"Hi there, sir." Lan said, as he waived towards L.  
"Welcome to our home L!" MegaMan said.

"Would you like any food L? You must be starving after yesterday's ordeal." Haruka asked.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Hikari." L said as he followed her towards the kitchen space.

"Lan, why don't you go on upstairs and play for a bit, and do any homework if you have any."

"Awww! Yes, mom." Lan said as he went into his room on the upper floor.

Lan reached the upstairs room, pulling out his PET and looking at MegaMan, "Hey, MegaMan. Did you notice anything weird about that guy?" He said.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling that I know him somehow." MegaMan replied.

"Really? How?"

"I don't know. But he just looks familiar. So much that I can't explain why."

"Anyways, what should we do? School's out for spring break."

"What about Higsby's Shop? Hear he's got some new chips out for sale."

"He's out on some quest to find the rare Nexus chip, remember? He won't be back for a week."

"Then how about we go see what your friends are up to, you haven't talked to them in quite a while?"

"Your right, let's go check up on them." Lan said as he picked up his skates and strapped them to his feet and ran down the steps.

Haruka stood in the kitchen space, handing L a plate of freshly cooked curry along with a piece of bread and onion soup. She looked over at Lan as he came downstairs and smiled, "Hey, Lan. Do you want some food? I made your favorite!" She asked.

"Maybe a little later mom, going to go see my friends." Lan said as he walked out the door, the eyes of L slowly following him as he left.

L quickly ate the food in front of him, and then stood up, looking at Haruka, "Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Hikari, and for the food. I think I should be going." L said as he looked at her and smiled.

"No problem, please feel free to come back if you need anything!" Haruka said.

L turned towards the door, stopped and then turned back around, "If I may, I don't seem to have my watch on me. Could you perhaps tell me what day it is?"

"Certainly, it is March 23, 200X."

"Ok, so that means in about a week until everything begins." L thought aloud.

"Excuse me?"

L quickly realized his stumble and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head as he slowly backed up towards the door, "Oh! It's nothing! I have a week to...uh...cash these coupons! They're about to expire! Well, it was nice meeting you! OK! Bye!" He said as he quickly rushed out the door.

"What a strange person." Haruka said as she cleaned off the dishes from the counter and placed them in the sink.

L let out a huge sigh of relief, "That was close! Don't know how the continuum would hold out if they suddenly found out what is supposed to happen." He thought to himself as he secretly followed Lan.

Lan skated towards the big, pink house of Mayl and approached her door; knocking upon it. A girl answered the door, dressed in a blue vest and a pink skirt; greatly complimenting and bringing out her long red hair which flowed to down to her back.

"Lan!" Mayl said enthusiastically, "Long time no see!"

"Hey, what's up Mega?" Came a voice from Mayl's side.

"Hey, Mayl." Lan said smiling.

"How's it going, Roll?" MegaMan asked as Roll suddenly appeared on his PET screen and wrapped her arms through his.

"I'm doing good." She said in a soothing voice as she cuddled up against MegaMan, causing him to move in a teasing motion to get away.

"Mayl, want to see what the rest of the gang is doing today?"

"Yai is out shopping right now, but we can go see what Dex is doing."

"Alright, how about you MegaMan?"

"Just...give me a second here Lan!" MegaMan said, chuckling as he tried to get away from a clinging Roll.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on Mayl." Lan said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of her house. Causing her to blush slightly as they both ran to Dex's house just down the street.

Lan pounded upon the door, to see the bulky image of Dex, who wore a green tee-shirt, and had a single-spike hair style.

Dex stepped out and instantly looked at Mayl, seeming to ignore Lan entirely, "Hey Mayl! What brings you here?" He said as he turned and looked at Lan, "Did ya come for a Net Battle? You know I'm the best at it Lan!"

Lan sulked, "Right! Since when has that proved to be right?" He said to himself in a sarcastic manner.

"I heard that! Well, Lan. If you think your so hot, let's go right now! GutsMan is ready for a fight anytime!" Dex challenged.

"Challenge accepted! Ready, MegaMan?" Lan asked in determination.

"Yeah, let's go!"

"We'll show them. Jack in, MegaMan! Execute!" Lan said as he connected into a nearby port, sending MegaMan into the network.

"I'll shut that big mouth of yours for good Lan! Jack in, GutsMan! Execute!" Dex said as he connected into the same port as Lan.

L watched from a nearby tree and smiled, 'Ha! I actually remember this! These were definitely the days." He thought to himself as he leisurely watched Lan from the sidelines.

MegaMan and GutsMan, both materialized into a small digital arena and stared at each other, both smiling.

"Well, it's been a while GutsMan. You ready for a battle?" MegaMan asked.

"Guts...Guts! Bring it on MegaMan!" GutsMan challenged.

"OK then, let's start things off with a bang! M-Cannon! Battle chip in! Download!" Lan announced as he installed the chip into his PET.

"Haha! Thanks Lan!" MegaMan said as his hand transformed into cannon. He raised it up, aimed at GutsMan, and fired.

"GutsMan! Watch out!" Dex said.

"Guts, guts!" GutsMan grunted as he barely evaded the cannon blast.

"Alright, it's our turn! GutsHammer! Battle chip in! Download!" Dex said as he installed the chip.

"Guts, guts, get ready MegaMan!" GutsMan said as he raised the hammer over his and brought it down upon the ground. Causing the ground to ripple and shake as a shock wave sped towards MegaMan.

"MegaMan, evade!" Lan commanded.

"Will do, Lan." MegaMan said as he somersaulted backwards over the shock wave as it sped underneath him. He landed quikly upon the digital ground and stood up.

"Looks like you've gotten better GutsMan. Have you been practicing?" MegaMan asked.

"Hehe! Was it that obvious? Me and GutsMan have been training everyday so that we can beat the two of you!" Dex answered, "Now let's kick things up a notch! ShadowPanel! Battle chip in! Download!"

GutsMan's hand suddenly was enveloped by a dark black aura. He raised it up into the air and slammed it unto the ground, causing the area around MegaMan to darken to a charred, black color.

MegaMan's face froze," L-Lan! I can't move!" He said as he suddenly noticed that his feet were glued to the ground.

"Go, GutsMan! Z-punch! Execute!"

"Guts, guts! Yes, Dex!" GutsMan said as he raised up his hand and dislodged it, speeding towards the immobilized MegaMan.

"Lan! Give me a chip!"

"No time! You have to take the hit head on!"

"Oooh! This is going to sting!" MegaMan mumbled to himself as he covered himself in anticipation for the blast. The speeding fist hit MegaMan head on, causing him to forcefully come up off of the ground and crashing into the digital wall.

"Woohoo! Alright GutsMan, finish MegaMan!" Dex cheered.

GutsMan rushed toward the recovering MegaMan.

"Alright! I still got one chip up my sleeve! HeroSword! Battle chip in! Download!" Lan said as he installed the chip.

MegaMan's right hand extended to form a special sword with a spear head and a diamond crystal on the blade. He raised it up into a counterattack stance.

GutsMan came in closer, raised his fist above his head and targeted MegaMan.

"Release, GutsMan!"

"Guts, guts!" GutsMan grunted as he threw a punch at MegaMan.

"Get ready, MegaMan!"

"ULTRASWORD! ACTIVATE!" Came a voice out of nowhere as a sudden streak of light came out of nowhere.

Both MegaMan and GutsMan stood idle; MegaMan with his sword at the ready and GutsMan with his fist a few inches away from the MegaMan's face. His arm suddenly fell off and collapsed onto the ground, dissipating into data.

"What?!" Dex screamed as he watched in horror.

"What was that!?" Lan said.

"I don't remember that part! What happened to the timeline!?" L said as he watched in disbelief.

"Oh-no!" Mayl said quietly, he hands covering her mouth.

"GutsMan!" MegaMan screamed as he looked at his friend who was clutching his wound.

GutsMan's data quickly started to break up from the point at which the sword hit and immediately began to move up.

"GutsMan! Jack out! Hurry!" Dex said as he sent a return signal from his PET.

"ULTRASWORD!" Came the voice once more.

"MegaMan! It's going after GutsMan again! Stop him!" Lan commanded.

"Right!" MegaMan said as he swung the sword over GutsMan's head, intercepting another oncoming sword.

"Impressive. To think that one could block my UltraSword." The voice said once more as a black cloaked Navi appeared right in front of them.

"Guts...guts, thanks MegaMan." GutsMan said as he received the return signal and jacked out of the Net; back to the safety of his PET.

"MegaMan watch out! That sword is about to break!" Lan warned, causing MegaMan to look at his sword which instantly broke.

MegaMan quickly jumped back, barely evading the dark blade which sped past him, inches from his chest. He landed back onto the ground in a fighting stance, eying the dark cloaked Navi.

The Navi chuckled, looking down upon MegaMan, "Tell me young one. Are you a project of Dr. Yuichiro Hikari?" He asked.

"Lan, this guy appears to know who dad is." MegaMan said softly into his intercom.

"Keep an eye on him MegaMan." Lan said cautiously.

"Will do." He replied, turning his attention back to the Navi.

"Answer the question, or you will be deleted!"

"Yes, I am."

"Then you are MegaMan I presume?"

"Yes."

The Navi broke out laughing, hunching over and clenching his stomach as he did so, "Your MegaMan?! To think that this scrawny little Navi is one of the greatest programs on the Net! It must be a joke!"

"So, I'm MegaMan. What's the point? Who are you and why have you come here?!"

"Oh! How rude of me, to forget to mention my own name! My name is Abbodon, and I have come to delete you...MegaMan!" Abbodon said as he raised his hood off of his head and took off his cloak. He was a tall, human-shaped Navi; caked in obsidian black armor. From his back extended two L-like rods that drooped down his back and ended in a sharp point. His face was covered by a helmet, red eyes protruding from the dark colored visor. He wore an expression of sincerity as he stared deeply at MegaMan, extending his UltraSword towards him.

"Wait, why?" MegaMan asked.

"I must delete you to obtain a piece of the Ultra Data that was stored inside of you when you were created!"

"Ultra Data?"

"Yes! The very thing that will grant me unimaginable power and will allow me to take over the Net and the world! Eradicating these humans which used me for their personal gain! You! Posses one of the three pieces of the Ultra Data that the Hikari family installed. It is said that when the three are brought together, the UltraVirus shall be created. So to prevent that they divided the data and gave it to three Navis. The three Navis being PharaohMan, me...and you."

"MegaMan! Jack out now!" Lan ordered, as he sent a return signal from the PET.

"RETURN SIGNAL FAILED!" The PET blared out.

"Foolish human! I control any and all waves that connect to and from the Net. So much that I can do this!" Abbodon said as he raised his hand up.

Lan's PET suddenly sparked, electrocuting him, throwing it unto the grass in pain. Suddenly all around him, light bulbs began to burst and the light signals began to switch back and forth from green to red.

"I can control any and all things that are hooked up to the Net! But without the the other two pieces of the Ultra Data, my powers are limited to those things."

"What are we going to do Lan?" MegaMan asked.

"I'll bear through the pain to send you some chips. It'll give me some time to reconfigure the PET signal so that I can get you out of there!" Lan said as he picked up the PET.

"No, no, no!" Abbodon said as he raised his hand again, causing another electrical shock to course through Lan.

"Lan!" Both Mayl and Dex said in horror as they rushed to his side.

"Are you OK?" Mayl asked as he tried to help Lan.

"I'm fine, thanks guys. Alright, MegaMan. You ready?"

"Yup! Let's do this!"

"Sorry to put you through another battle but...Battle Routine! Set!"

"Execute!"

"Bring it on, MegaMan!" Abbodon said as he rushed towards him.

"Vulcan! Battle chip in! Download!" Lan said as he installed the starter chip

"Oh yeah! Time to bring on the big guns!" MegaMan said as he raised the mini Gatling gun and aimed it at Abbodon, squeezing off a spew of rounds towards him.

Abbodon bobbed and weaved with ease, dogging all of the rounds that buzzed around him, and gained ground; nearing MegaMan.

"Watch out, MegaMan!"

Abbodon took his sword and swung at MegaMan with full force.

In a split second, MegaMan quickly preformed a somersault; vaulting over the sword and landing on the ground. Abbodon quickly rebounded by taking more swings at him, causing him to preform the same thing again and again.

"Lan! I could use some help here!"

"Gotcha! I have something coming your way! VarSword! Battle chip in! Download!" Lan said, installing the chip and then went back to reconfiguring the PET signal.

MegaMan's right arm was replaced by a magical, shifting sword, and began matching Abbodon blow for blow; their swords clashing together. They broke off for a second and stared at each other, both of their swords at the ready.

"So the rumors are true. You are the one who defeated Bass and all the others! A formidable opponent you are...so I will give you a chance to join me." Abbodon said, lowering his sword and extending his hand out towards MegaMan.

"Join you? Don't make me laugh!"

"Here me out. Let's rule the world together MegaMan! Aren't you tired of being operated by a human?! Don't you want to have power which is not limited? I can give you that if you become one with me! We can end the rule of the humans and give the Net Society a chance to be on top, with us as their ruler! Don't you want that?"

"Didn't they ever teach you not to let your guard down!?" MegaMan said as he rushed towards Abbodon; yelling at the top of his voice.

"So be it." Abbodon said as he raised up his sword and rushed towards MegaMan.

"Come on you stupid thing work!" Lan said as he tried to reconfigure his PET.

"Here let me see it." Came a voice from behind him causing him to turn around to see L standing before him.

"L! What are you doing here?!"

"Just here to help, Lan. Now, you need help with your PET?"

"Yes, please!" Lan said as he handed L his PET.

Dex leaned over to Mayl and whispered into her ear, "Who is this guy? Does he know Lan?"

"I don't know, but he sure is cute." Mayl said.

"How can you say that at a time like this?!" Dex asked.

"Well he is!" Mayl said in defense.

L tore open the back of the PET and began tinkering with the fried motherboard, "Woah! So he's more powerful this time around...to be able to control the real world even at this stage!" He said to himself as he reconnected a few wires.

'Come on, hang in there MegaMan!' Lan thought to himself as he watched L work.

MegaMan flew backwards, crashing into the wall and falling face first onto the floor. He scrambled to his feet and watched as Abbodon neared him.

"I've tried to persuade you!" Abbodon said as he sliced a nearby security Navi in half, "I gave you an opportunity!" Abbodon stopped a few feet from MegaMan, "Now I see that the only way for us to become one...is if I corrupt your data!"

"Hold on, MegaMan! I'll have you out in a few minutes!" L said as he quickly sped up his working pace.

MegaMan scooted back up against the wall, and noticed that he had no place else to go, "Mega-Buster!" MegaMan shouted as he morphed his hand into a blaster and began firing shots at Abbodon, each bouncing off of him as he moved closer.

"DarkSword! Activate!" Abbodon said as his UltraSword was suddenly replaced with a darker one, rippling with a purple aura which seemed to darken the area about it. He raised it above his head and smiled, "Goodbye...MegaMan!" He said as he brought the sword down.

MegaMan cringed.

"MEGAMAN! NOOO!" Lan screamed in horror.

MegaMan sat there for a second, waiting for the impact, but then curiously looked up to see that another Navi had stepped in front of the blade's path. A Navi dressed in a pink battle suit, and had golden hair extending out of it's helmet.

It was Roll

"Hey...Mega." Roll said as she fell backwards on top of MegaMan.

"Roll! No!" MegaMan said as he cradled her up next to him, noticing the gash that had torn through her suit, though no data was disappearing.

"It can't be! That was a single-use sword! You ruined my plans you stupid Navi! MegaMan's Ultra Data was supposed to be mine!" Abbodon said in anger and frustration.

"Roll." MegaMan said, tearing up as he looked upon the pain stricken face of the Navi that was in his hands; he stroked her face gently. Roll grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Are you OK?" She asked weakly as she suddenly passed out.

"It's all your fault!" Abbodon said as he ripped Roll out of MegaMan's grasp and threw her on the ground, "I don't care about the data now! You will be DELETED!" He screamed as he laughed wildly, summoning his UltraSword once more and raised it over his head.

"No one...does that to MY FRIENDS!" MegaMan yelled as a sudden repulse pushed Abbodon back a couple of feet.

"What?!" Abbodon said, irritated, "How did you do that?"

MegaMan stood up and looked at Abbodon dead in the eyes, as he was suddenly enveloped by two rings that continuously circled around him.

"What's going on? Is that a..." Lan asked.

"Style change? Yes." L interrupted as he laid the PET out for everyone around him to see.

"Whoa! What's wrong with MegaMan? He's glowing!" Dex asked.

"STYLE CHANGE, ACTIVATED! ULTRA STYLE DOWNLOADING!" The PET blared out.

"Ultra Style? Never heard of that one before." Lan said.

The color of MegaMan's battle suit changed to a bright white color with bright golden bands wrapping around the cuffs of his gloves and the top of his boots and waist. A clear visor covered his eyes while a white guard covered the rest of his face. His helmet began to extend out the back becoming more pointed.

"Oh yeah! Ultra Style!" MegaMan said as he broke out of the rings.

"You think a little change in appearance is going to scare me?! I'm still going to delete you!" Abbodon said as he rushed towards MegaMan.\

MegaMan raised his hand and morphed it into an improved version of his Buster, "Ultra-Buster!" He said as the blast started to charge and emit a bright light, "Take this Abbodon!" The blast cam rushing out of the Buster and headed towards Abbodon.

"Barrier!" Abbodon said as he raised a black shield to block the blast. The shot hit and instantly drove through both the shield and Abbodon, causing a giant explosion several feet behind him. The shield dissipated, leaving a awestruck Abbodon, as he noticed the gaping hole in his chest.

"Wh...what have...you done!" Abbodon said as he tried to place a hand over the giant hole.

"Give it up Abbodon. Your done!" MegaMan said as the Ultra Style left him.

Abbodon looked at MegaMan, "No...you may have defeated me...but I still have, an ace up my sleeve!" He said as he turned towards Roll and lifted her up by the neck, "If I can't win by defeating you, then I'm going to win by taking...someone you care for...away!" Abbodon began to add pressure to her neck.

"Lan!"

"You got it!" Lan said as he took back his PET from L, "WaterTower! Battle chip in! Download!"

"WaterTower!" MegaMan said as he raised his hand and slammed it on the ground, causing a tower of water to rise from the digital ground and rush towards Abbodon, knocking him back while at the same time causing him to let go of Roll.

"Let's finish this! ElectroSword! Battle chip in! Download!" Lan said in determination as he placed the chip into his PET.

"Time for you to get what's coming to you!" MegaMan said as a sword formed out of his right hand, which began crackling with the sound of electricity. He immediately rushed towards Abbodon while he was recovering, raised the sword over his head and sliced him in half through the abdomen.

The lower half of Abbodon collapsed and dissipated, leaving the upper half to gaze at MegaMan in anger, "You haven't...seen the last of me!" Abbodon said as he closed his eyes while his data broke apart.

'ABBODON DELETED!' Came a voice from the network as his data floated off into the whole of Net.

MegaMan collapsed onto the ground and started to pant like crazy, "Alright, Lan! We did it!" He said with exceeding joy.

"Yeah, we did!" Lan said as he let out a sigh of relief as he watched everything return to normal, "Thank you so much, L" Lan said as he turned to face him, only to find out that he was not there anymore.

"Lan, have Mayl jack Roll out. She needs some repair. Badly I must say."

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me!" Mayl said as she sent a return signal and jacked Roll out of the Net.

"Alright, MegaMan. Sending you the return signal now." Lan said as he sent the signal and watched as MegaMan returned to his PET.

"I've had enough for one day, I'm going to turn in and repair GutsMan's arm. See ya, Lan...Mayl." Dex said as he opened the door to his house and stepped inside.

Mayl turned towards Lan and stared at him for a moment, "Thanks for saving Roll, Lan." She said as she planted a small kiss on Lan's cheek, "And thank you too MegaMan! I think I am going to turn in for today too. Goodbye, Lan." Mayl said as she turned and departed for her house.

Lan stood there for a second, the blush leaving his face, "What just happened?" Lan asked as he looked at MegaMan.

MegaMan chuckled, "It seems that somebody doesn't know a thing about girls. Shall we head on home?" He asked Lan.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry after all of that! I hope mom's curry is still nice and hot! Come on!" Lan said as he rushed as quickly as he could on his skates towards his home

**A/N: I bet that this was a confusing chapter for some of you; let me say for the record that there are two forms of Abbodon, the one I told about in the first chapter, and the one that was displayed in this one. But believe me that this chapter is very important. Anyways, please leave your thoughts about this chapter. I'll see you all again with another chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

L Is Revealed

**A/N: Hello again everyone, to sum my rambles up: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and please stick around and comment on this one. Thank you for your comments as I know the last chapter was a little hard, but it's not over because remember, even though it was hard I placed something in that chapter that I know now some of you guys didn't catch. Enjoy this chapter.**

Within the dark halls of a cave, several hundred miles away from DenCity were workers who who continued vigorously on various control panels that were all hooked up to a focal point; each dragging a tube and connecting a few wires. In the main room, sat a man surrounded by the shadows that were casted from the dim lights. He stared at a bunch of computer screens, each depicting a house in DenCity, and was particularly staring at Lan's house; watching him move about the house

"So...this is the operator of MegaMan, the one who defeated my pawn Abbodon!" He said as he furiously slammed his hand on the table, "That stupid Abbodon! I activated his Ultra Data, and yet he still managed to lose to him!" He ran his hand through his hair.'

"Sir, we have the street address of the boy your looking for: Hikari, Lan." Said one of the bodyguards who came into the room and handed the man a sheet of paper.

"Excellent, I want you ready to depart within the hour." He said as he turned and grabbed the paper and looked upon the address.

"What are your orders, sir?" The bodyguard asked.

"I want you to take this paper, go to that boy's house...and end him."

"Sir? Your asking me to murder a little boy. What has he done that's so bad?"

"He has interrupted my plans for world domination by bringing an end to Abbodon, and scattering the only piece of the Ultra Data that we had! Now do as I say, or you will be likely to take that boy's place!" The man said as he handed back the sheet of paper

"A-as you wish, sir! I'll depart for DenCity at once!" The bodyguard said with haste as he quickly exited the room.

"I will have world domination and control of the Ultra Data, if it's the last thing I do! Lan and MegaMan shall not stand in the way of Chrome's domination!"

_Meanwhile, back in DenCity (Lan's House):_

Lan slowly slept in his bed, tossing and turning, pulling the covers along with him. His PET, sat on the counter next to his computer. MegaMan, booted up and yawed, "Hey Lan, wake up!" He said as he restored his daily routine programs. Lan moaned as he turned about once more in his bed.

Annoyed, he tried again to wake Lan up, "Lan! Wake up!" He said a little bit louder.

Lan sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Ugh! What is it...MegaMan?" He asked in a weary voice as he tore away his covers and sat on the edge.

"About time you got up Lan! I received an e-mail from Mayl and Dex while you were asleep. They want to meet up on the Net and talk about yesterday. They said Yai and Glide should be there, so let's get a move on!"

"Yes, mom!" Lan said sarcastically as he got up and went to his closet, picking out his usual set of clothes, and changed into them. He grabbed MegaMan and placed him next to the computer, and placed the extension cord into the jack in port and sent him into the Net

MegaMan materialized in his homepage. Lan appear on a digital screen next to him, "Alright, MegaMan. Where are we supposed to meet them?" He asked.

"I told them to meet up near DenCity Area, so that's where they'll be." MegaMan answered.

"OK. Get a move on, MegaMan."

MegaMan moved across his homepage and stepped on the Net warp which transported him deep within the depths of DenCity Area. All around him Navis moved about, some selling various battle chips, and others repaired various patches to the Cyber-roads. He strolled about, looking for any signs of Roll, GutsMan, or Glide, continually taking the twisting roads until he bumped into a golden Navi, which had two, sword like wings extending from his back. The Navi turned around.

It was Glide.

"Why hello, MegaMan! Pleasure of you to join us!" Glide said in a cheery voice.

"Hey, Glide. Is everyone here?" MegaMan asked.

"Well, Master Dex and GutsMan are present, but Roll and Ms. Mayl are no where to be found."

"Hmm. Strange, after all, they were the ones who organized this meeting." MegaMan said.

Lan appeared once more on a digital screen as well as Yai and Dex.

"It figures that on the day I'm gone something cool happens!" Yai complained.

"Oh come now Ms. Yai! From what I've heard, it sounds like it wasn't too pleasant." Glide said in response to Yai.

"Where's Mayl at? I thought she was supposed to come." Lan said in a worried tone.

"I don't know. But I hope she's alright!" Came Dex's reply.

All of a sudden Lan's phone rang on his PET, bringing up a digital image of Mayl in front of everyone. She looked like she was very worried, "Guys! I'm sorry that I couldn't make it on time, but Roll left her PET and now I can't find her! She hasn't recovered from taking that hit by Abbodon yesterday!" Mayl said.

"What?!" Came the response from everyone in unison.

"She said something about completing her mission, or something like that! She was acting strange ever since that fight." Mayl said in tears.

"Don't worry Mayl, we'll find her. Any idea of where she could have gone?" MegaMan asked.

"I remember her mentioning SciLab, but that's all I remember." She answered.

"Lan...you don't think..."

"I don't know. But let's head over to SciLab, everyone. If we can find Roll and get her back into the PET; maybe my dad can take a look at her and see what's wrong. OK?" Lan asked everyone.

"OK!" Came everyone's reply.

"Alright let's meet up at the train station and let's get going!"

"Meet ya there Lan! GutsMan! Jack out!" Dex commanded as he sent the return signal, sending GutsMan back into the PET.

"Let's do the same Glide! Jack out!" Yai said as she did the same thing and sent the return signal.

"I'll see you there Lan." Mayl said as she hung up, her digital screen disappearing.

"What do you think is wrong with Roll? I sure hope she's alright." MegaMan said worriedly.

"Don't worry MegaMan! I'm sure she's fine. Let's jack out and join the others." Lan said as he sent the return signal, making MegaMan return to his PET.

Lan got up out of his chair and moved towards his bedroom door, opened it, and descended down the stairs to meet his mother, who was starring intently at the television.

"Hey, mom!" Lan said, to hear nothing back from his mother. He approached the television, and noticed that a report was on.

-_Television-_

_ "Hi, I'm Lori Hertall, and we have breaking news coming to you live from the SciLab area! A Navi has broken into the main mother system of the Net operator where some of the most secretive __programs lie! Now it has been said that this has been connected to the resent disruption on the Net yesterday by Chrome forces. Here now alarms are blaring as scientists rush to solve the problem. Now back to the weather._

"Ooooh! I sure hope your father is alright!" Haruka said as she clasped her hands together in worry, noticing Lan, "Oh hey, Lan!"

"Mom, I'm going down to SciLab to look for Mayl's Navi." Lan said.

"OK,, sweetie, but be careful, it's chaotic down there. Be sure to check up on your father for me."

"Will do, mom!" Lan said as he ran out the door, instantly bumping into L and falling down upon the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Lan. Are you hurt?" L asked as he extended his hand out and pulled Lan back up onto his feet.

"What are you doing here L?" Lan asked as he rubbed his head.

"I came here to visit your mother; I still have to thank her for yesterday." L said.

"Well, I gotta go! Nice seeing you again L!" Lan said as he ran off towards the train station.

"Nice to see you too Lan!" L called back as he then turned towards the door and knocked upon it.

Lan sped down the street towards the station, looking at the jumping and waiving figures of Dex, Mayl, and Yai. He stopped at the enterance and stared at them.

"Lan! Did you here what's going on at SciLab? A Navi has broken in!" Dex said.

"You don't think it could be Roll?" Yai pondered.

"It can't be Roll! She wouldn't do that!" Mayl protested.

"Never mind the blame game! Let's get on over to SciLab!" Lan said as they all proceeded to enter the train station. Right before they entered, and explosion roared from the distance, shaking the ground. People came rushing out of the train station, shouting ans screaming.

Lan stopped the train officer as he came out, "Sir, what's happened?" He asked, his head spinning from the commotion.

"An explosion rang off and it has caused the ceiling to collapse in the train station!" The train officer said as he ran off.

"Lan, that explosion came from SciLab! Look!" Dex said as he pointed towards the rising pillar of smoke from the distance.

"Oh no, dad!" Lan screamed.

"Yai, could your jet take us to SciLab?" Mayl asked.

"Of course! It could get us there before you could even blink!" Yai answered.

"Lan, we may need some extra help, let's go back to the house and get L!" MegaMan suggested.

"Oh yeah! That L dude could help us out once we get to SciLab!" Dex said suddenly.

"Alright then back to my house and then to Yai's!" Lan said as he and the gang rushed back to his house. Lan noticed that a small car had been parked outside, "Wait! Stop!" He said as they all stopped in front of the house.

"Lan, I don't remember that car being there when we left!"

"Your door has been kicked in Lan!" Mayl said as she pointed to the door that was broken inwards and was hanging off it's hinges.

"Mom!" Lan shouted as he ran inside the house, it had been ransacked and everything laid spewed all over the floor. The others followed suit inside the house and stared in horror at the mess. A door slammed, causing all of them to jump in surprise.

"Psst! Lan! In here!" Came a voice from the nearby closet. Lan and all of the others filed in as the closet door opened up for them.

A small light emitted from a flashlight, revealing Haruka and L.

"Mom, I'm so glad your safe!" Lan said as he clasped his hands over his mother and hugged her.

"L, what happened here man?" Dex asked.

"Well, it would appear that a man broke into the house!" L said in a slightly sarcastic manner, "Since you guys are here, stay here, and I'll deal with him." L stood up and slowly but carefully looked out the door, and then stepped out, approached the rummaging sounds coming from upstairs.

Suddenly the burglar came down the steps and met up with L, surprising him, " Who are you? And what did you come for? L asked as he cautiously moved about the man. The man wore a black blazer and a ball cap which bore the symbol of Chrome on it, he brandished a small knife in his hand. He raised it as L moved about him.

"I'm looking for Lan Hikari!" The burglar said.

Lan stiffened as he huddled next to everyone inside of the closet.

"What business, do you have with him?" L asked.

"I've come to kill him!"

Everyone in the closet suddenly went bug-eyed at what the burglar said.

"Did you hear that!? That man's come to kill you, Lan!" Mayl said in a soft, panicky voice.

"Oh man! This is deep!" Dex said.

"All I asked for was just to hang out with my friends and have some fun! This isn't what I meant!" Yai said to herself in self-pity.

"Why do you want him?"

"I've been ordered by Chrome to kill this boy, as he has gotten in the way of obtaining the UltraData!"

"Well...what if I were to say, that...I'm Lan Hikari."

"I'd have to kill you."

"Then, I'm Lan Hikari!" L said.

"I don't believe you old man! The Lan I was told about was just a young boy."

"You have heard that Lan's Navi is called MegaMan right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, have a feel of it then!" L said as he whipped out his PET, and pulled out a restoration chip.

"Lan, is he bluffing, I'm right here!" MegaMan said.

"I think he is, he's just buying us some time for the authorities to arrive!" Lan said back.

"Restoration chip! In and download! Back up file, activate!"

"RESTORATION COMMENCING! WELCOME BACK, DR. HIKARI!" The PET roared.

"Did it just say..." Haruka started.

"Dr. Hikari?" Lan and his friends said in a confused unison.

"MEGAMAN RESTORED!" The PET let out.

"Hey, welcome back old friend!" L said as he looked at the blue Navi upon his screen.

"What happened Lan? I thought that I was deleted?" Mega2 said in confusion.

"You gave me your file remember? I restored you! We made it back in time 10 years!" L said.

"Seems you got a problem on your hands."

"Don't worry I'll handle it." L said as he looked from his PET to the burglar who wore a shocked and dumfounded expression, "See? I'm the one your looking for! I'm your target!"

The burglar angrily charged at L with his knife, he jumped up and took a stab at him. L swiftly moved to the side and jammed his PET into his neck

"MegaMan, quickly! Give him a shock treatment!" L ordered.

"Will do!" Mega2 said as he sent an electrical current through his PET and into the burglar's body causing him to be electrocuted. He collapsed onto the floor with a thud, dropping the knife right next to him.

"Alright guys, it's safe to come out!" L called out, and out of the closet came five people, each looking at him with surprise, "Well, I did..."

"Just who the heck are you!?" Haruka screamed out.

"I... guess I have some explaining to do. Well to start off, my name is in fact Dr. Lan Hikari, and this is MegaMan." L said as he raised up his PET to show everyone the little blue Navi posted on the screen.

"I knew you looked familiar! MegaMan said.

"I come from the future, 20XX to be precise."

"Dang! So Lan, this guy's you in the future! That's wicked cool!" Dex said.

"So all this time, Lan was the one I thought was cute!" Mayl said to herself as she blushed.

"Wait, why did you come to the past?" Lan asked.

"Well, in my time, the earth was destroyed." L answered.

"How was your world destroyed?" Yai asked.

"The UltraVirus: Abbodon, which was released from the Net and into the human world, destroying everyone, including the one's that created it."

"Abbodon? You mean the Navi that we defeated yesterday?" Lan said quickly.

"Yes, these UltraData's hold more power than you realize, and from the battle that I saw yesterday, he's still very much alive."

"What!? But that's impossible! We defeated him, we saw him get deleted by MegaMan!"

"I don't know how, but I felt his power linger after the battle, as if he manifested into something."

"L...what happened to us in your time?" Mayl asked, stepping forth.

L held back for a second, the words seeming to refuse to come out, but then he forced them out, "You were all killed by Abbodon! Because of you guys, I was able to survive. I was the last human on earth!"

Everyone stood shocked as L looked at all of them with sadness.

"L, back to my question. How did Abbodon survive?" Lan said softly.

"What was the last thing he touched before he was deleted?" L asked.

"It was Roll!" Mayl said, "Roll was the last thing he touched before he was deleted!"

"That's it then. Abbodon has manifested himself and the UltraData inside of that Navi!" L said, "Where's that Navi!? It must be destroyed or it will kill us all!"

"I believe that will answer your question." Haruka said as she pointed towards the news; it was depicting another segment on SciLab.

"Of course! SciLab is where they hold the only other piece of the UltraData besides MegaMan! Roll must be there!" L said.

"But we can't just delete Roll! Isn't there a way to save her data?" Lan asked.

"There is a way, we'd have to cypher that Data out of her once we capture her."

"Well come on then guys, we are burning daylight! I've got the jet, let's head over to SciLab!" Yai said as she, Lan, L, Dex, and Mayl ran out of the house and towards her house.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed and if you hadn't figured it out from the last chapter, hopefully you did in this one. Anyways, this story's nowhere near over so stay tuned for another chapter soon,**


End file.
